


Swords

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Through the Centuries [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Immortals, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e01 On Guard, Fencing, Gen, Immortals, Swords, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, you fence?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Third installment in my Immortals Verse, wherin Neal and Mozzie are Highlander-verse Immortals.

"So, you fence?" Peter asked.

It was a few weeks after the fateful tie duel, the Gramercy Fencing Club op, and the explosion, and things were finally getting back to normal around the White Collar offices. Well, normal other than Peter's continued – if subtle – distrust in Neal. But still, he hadn't expected a return to this conversation.

"Yes, I fence," Neal said cautiously. He had no idea where Peter was going with this, but part of him was always wary that it would circle back to Mozzie's treasure.

"I thought you didn't like violence." Peter said, half-sitting on the edge of Neal's desk.

"Oh, I don't." Neal replied. Which was entirely true. He didn't like duels and beheadings and all of those things that went along with the Game. Unfortunately, he still had to be good at them.

"I thought you didn't like weapons," Peter pressed.

"I don't like _guns_ ," Neal clarified.

"But _swords_ are just fine and dandy?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

Neal shrugged. "Let's just say that swords are less likely to go off and kill an innocent bystander." Which was a truth. And thankfully it was one that Peter seemed to accept.

After all, he couldn't tell Peter that swords were an essential part of the Game, or that he'd learned how to use a sword at his adoptive father's knee long before guns were invented. Or that guns were cheating.

Instead he just smiled widely. "I could teach you some day," he offered. "Go to the Club, get you a foil, and-"

As hoped, Peter hated the idea. He quickly interrupted, jumping up, "No, that's okay, thanks!" He began to back away. "I'll stick with my gun." Neal internally breathed a sigh of relief as Peter all but fled. That should effectively drop that subject.


End file.
